


people say we shouldn't be together

by MidnightBlueMoon



Series: I can't stop creating short fics for this fandom, I'm sorry [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brain Damage, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Injury Recovery, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/MidnightBlueMoon
Summary: Fitz knew everyone was wary of his relationship with Ward. It didn’t make sense to them - and Fitz wasn’t sure how to explain it.





	people say we shouldn't be together

**Author's Note:**

> I'm useless and will never stop creating wild, non-canon short stories about everything.
> 
> The title is a line from One Direction's _They Don't Know About Us_.
> 
> Love to my friend and beta J. You are amazing.❤️

Fitz knew everyone was wary of his relationship with Ward. It didn’t make sense to them – with Fitz‘s brain damaged from the lack of oxygen he knew they thought it was some kind of Stockholm Syndrome.

But it wasn‘t. Fitz had been in love with Ward for a long time before that happened. And yes, he probably would never forgive Ward. But it didn‘t matter – Fitz was in love and kissing Ward was like smoking.

The first time it hurt and you promised you wouldn’t do it again. But then, you got to a low point and you tried again. It stopped burning and at some point, you greedily inhaled the smoke.

Fitz knew it would kill him one day, but he would take every kiss, every hickey, every bruise he could get. The drug was in his system and he was hooked to the way it made him feel. He needed the way Ward pressed kisses to his skin, promising to count his freckles – “ _one day, I promise_ ” – making Fitz laugh – “ _don’t promise things you can’t keep_ ” – he was addicted to it. He knew everyone was wary, but they didn’t understand. And Fitz wasn’t sure how to explain it. 


End file.
